pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen's Future
'''Owen's Future '''is the fifth chapter of Pokemon Academy DS. Synopsis Spyro has a dream that he can't wake up from. Plot TBA. Major Events * The blue haired man from chapter one is revealed to be Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. * Spyro is put into a deep slumber where he witnesses Dialga and Palkia being tied up by a red chain. * Developer System is revealed to be a half human-half robot hybrid who is trying to find a human brain to bring him back to life. * Ross and his Togetic fuse and create Rotogaeta. * The Sinnoh League begins and Spyro learns that his first opponent will be Aden. Character Debuts * Raef Efil *DJ Johnson *Arielle LeGhast *Nashi Akira *Sonia Forrester *Lyric Rivers * Jirachella Franchesca * Cynthia * Professor Rowan Villain Debuts * Team Galactic * Mars * Jupiter Pokemon Debuts * Dialga * Palkia *Jolt (Jolten) (Lyric's) *Spiritomb (Raef's) *Sonia (Staravia) (Sonia's) Fusion Debuts *Rotogaeta Characters Characters *Spyro Bandicoot *Miyako Kageyama *Ross Huot *Developer System *Natalie *Raef Efil *DJ Johnson *Arielle LeGhast *Nashi Akira *Sonia Forrester *Lyric Rivers * Jirachella Franchesca * Keala MonoSuto * Aden Aspen * Professor Rowan * Torch Runners * Cynthia Pokemon *Elekid (Spyro's) *Togetic (Ross's) *Jolt (Jolten) (Lyric's) *Spiritomb (Raef's) *Sonia (Staravia) (Sonia's) Villains * Cyrus * Team Galatic Grunts * Saturn * Jupiter Trivia TBA. Full Chapter MYSTERIOUS MAN. LOCATION: UNKNOWN, SINNOH. The mysterious blued hair man who watched Spyro find the Skeleton Key was flying in his own blimp with his crew, hovering over the Sinnoh Region. He was sitting in a chair with the Ice-type Pokemon Sneasel lying down on his lap, asleep. The man had a serious look on his face, as his crew was busy, flying the ship. Two girls, one with red hair and the other with a purplish colored hair, walked up the man. Both were similar outfits like his, and even had a G on their outfit too. "Cyrus, sir! We will arrive to Crown City where the Sinnoh League will be taking place." The red hair girl said. "We made sure that you had front-row seat tickets to the Sinnoh League as well. We hear that the boy who obtained the Skeleton Key, will be there as well." The purple haired girl informed. Cyrus grinned. He snaps his hands and a screen with pictures and information of all five members of the Wild Adventure Gang appeared. It showed Spyro, Ross, Natalie, Miyako and Developer System along with information that included their age, gender, where they live, their address and much more personal information. Cyrus grinned. He slams his fist up against the chair he was sitting in. "So, this Wild Adventure Gang thinks that they can just play around with ancient artifacts and get away with it...oh boy, will they soon see how they shouldn't mess with Team Galactic." Cyrus laughed, his grin getting more and more serious. Cyrus zooms in on a picture of Developer System. Out of everyone in the Wild Adventure Gang, he was most interested in the robot. "Especially you…" THE WILD ADVENTURE GANG. LOCATION: CROWN CITY, SINNOH. It was a lovely day in Crown City. Crown City was getting busier as that was going to be location of the upcoming Sinnoh League which was going to be held next week. So that was why The Wild Adventure Gang was there and doing some training. Spyro was doing a little practice battle against Ross, one of his beloved friends. "Elekid use-" Elekid falls asleep, not wanting to listen to his trainer. "Kid, kid, kid." "Elekid, listen to me!" Spyro shouted. "The Sinnoh League begins tomorrow, and I can't have this!" Spyro was confident about the Crown City Sinnoh League Convention. He worked hard to come this far, earning all eight of his badges. Even since earning his eight badges, him, Ross and Miyako made sure to practice every day so they could be in tip-top shape. Ross grinned. "I see you're Elekid's disobedient problem still hasn't been solved." The blonde hair boy remarked in a very condescending tone. Ross' Togetic flies over towards him and he gladfully pats it on its head. "At least my Pokemon always listen to me. Isn't that right, cutie-pie!" Ross nuzzles his head up against Togetic head and the flying type Pokemon screeches with joy. Spyro barks. "Oh yeah, at least I can-" Before Spyro could finish his sentence, The Skeleton Key that Spyro had been wearing for a while now ends up glowing purple. Spyro's eyes glow purple too and he ends up collapsing onto the ground, going into a deep slumber and snoring. "Spyro!" Ross and Miyako called out for him. They rushed over towards him to see what was going on. They try tapping him and poking him with a stick, but nothing was working. Elekid turns to see his trainer sleeping and peaks at him by opening one eye. But he could care less. "Spyro, wake up man!" Ross was starting to worry. "Maybe this is karma for my smart-alec remarks! Spyro is supposed to be my number one rival for the Sinnoh League tomorrow, I can't have him falling asleep on me." Ross started to panic, almost to the point of having a mini-panic attack. Ross starts slapping Spyro across the face. "Looks like you are slapping him across the face isn't waking him up." Miyako giggles, getting a kick out of the whole thing. Ross looks defeated. He gets up and balls up his fist. "I'm not going to let my rival get defeated so easily." Ross grabs Spyro by the shirt and starts shaking him. But it didn't do anything. However, Ross notices that the Skeleton Key was still glowing purple which intrigued the boy. "Hey, Miyako. Look at this." Ross grabs the Skeleton Key and Miyako walks over closer. "It's glowing purple...but why is that?" Miyako noticed, inspecting the key. The more Ross and Miyako touched the key, both of their hands started to glow purple. Ross and Miyako start to freak out and they scream. The hurry up and back away from the key, but their arms was still glowing purple. "What the hell is this?" Ross asked. "I don't know." But in a quick flash, the purple glow disappears, but it still left the two children confused. They wanted to know more about the mysterious key that Spyro was holding on too. They take a quick look and see that Spyro was still sleeping. "Call me crazy, Miyako, but I think the Skeleton Key has something to do with what is going on with Spyro." "Why don't we take him to the Pokemon Center to figure out what exactly is going on?" Miyako suggested. "Wow, you actually came up with a good idea for once. I'm shooked." Ross giggles. Miyako growls at him and grabs him by the shirt, dragging him along. Miyako then walks over towards Spyro and picks him up too. She had a lot of strength for a twelve-year-old girl. But that was because she did lift a lot of weights and balls. NATALIE/DEVELOPER SYSTEM. LOCATION: CROWN CITY, ICE CREAM SHOP Natalie and Developer System where at the Crown City Ice Cream shop eating ice cream. Natalie was eating a banana split and Developer System was eating vanilla ice cream with oil over it. Developer System was looking a little sad, to the point that he couldn't eat all his cream. Meanwhile, the five-year-old girl was going to town with her ice cream, making sure she ate every bit. "This is the best ice cream, that I ever had." Natalie said. She was starting to get a little tipsy from the ice cream. Due to the ice cream having a lot of sugar. "Waiter, waiter, waiter." The girl started but she burps. "Can, can, can, I have more?" She asked. "My big brother says, I'm not supposed to eat a lot of sugar, because, because, because, he thinks I have an addiction, which I do not have an addiction." "Maybe...you should lay off the ice cream, Nat." Developer System said. The robot reaches over to grab her ice cream, but Natalie looks at him with a death stare. Literal flames where coming out of her eyes. "STAY THE HUOT AWAY FROM MY ICE CREAM OR ELSE!" She threatened, fighting the robot, causing him to sweat oil. "Yes, Miss Huot. I will stay away from your ice cream." "Good...because no one touches Natalie Huot's food." She takes another bite of her ice cream. Developer System goes back to sulking. "What's the point of living?" He asked. He plays around in his ice-cream by making a mini tornado with it. He sighed. "What's up with you?" "Being back in Crown City reminds me of when I used to be human." Developer System revealed. He couldn't stop thinking about all the fun he used to have being a human. He really missed being a full human. Being half robot and half human just wasn't the same. "But when Miyako, Ross, and Spyro found you dead that day, and add some robotic parts to you're a dead body?" Natalie asked. "It's more than that Miss Huot. I'm mostly just a cyborg with half human skin. I have a robotic heart; a half robotic hand and half of my face is robotic." He vented. Developer System slams his face on the table, but luckily, he didn't break anything. "I know that Ross, Spyro and Miyako are also searching Sinnoh to help find me my living heart and brain so I can be human again, but I feel it just isn't the same. I don't have enough memories of when I used to be human, because of my robotic brain. I want to be human again Natalie…" The robot started to cry out oil. Being a full human again, was the one thing that the robot wanted. Even though he had some human parts, he was mostly just a robot. Natalie places her arm on Developer System's right shoulder. "Oh, cheer up DS. I know that Ross and the others will find you your human heart and brain so you can become fully human again. Besides, why would you want to be human? Being human sucks!" "I don't know Natalie." The robot just couldn't stop crying. "I miss my family. Or did I have one? I just don't know Miss Natalie. I want to figure it all out! That is why I need to find my brain and heart, so I can feel the things that humans feel." Natalie got up. She was finished with her ice cream and feeling a lot more energetic. "You know what, DS? Let's stop crying like a bunch of sad little old ladies and let's go find Spyro and them. I'm sure they're doing some training for the Sinnoh League and we can help them." "I don't know...Miss Natalie." Developer System argued. "I just want to lay down and watch some documentaries about how 9/11 a hoax was created by the government." "But...if we go and watch Ross and Spyro battling, you get to see Spyro all sweaty…" Developer System's robotic heart started to beat fast and he began blushing, thinking about Spyro all sweaty. "That does sound like the best thing ever!" He replied. "You know what, let's go!" Developer System grabs Natalie and they rush out of there. SPYRO. LOCATION: UNKNOWN. Dark. Empty. Voided. And no one around, Spyro opens his eyes and sees nothing. It was pitch black. He became scared. "I hate the dark!" He shake. He begins walking around trying to figure out where exactly he was at. He ends up walking into a wall, but then falls on the ground, and starts shaking his head. Where am I? He asked himself. He continues look around, but it seemed like he was walking around in a box. He felt trapped, alone and lost. Three things that he didn't like the feeling. Spyro gets down on his knees and starts rocking back and forth. "Can someone help me?" The dependent boy asked, getting teary-eyed. THE WILD ADVENTURE GANG. LOCATION: CROWN CITY, POKEMON CENTER. But the Wild Adventure Gang, carrying Spyro in their hands ran into the Pokemon Center that afternoon. Miyako and Ross were worried about the boy, when he wouldn't wake up, so they rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, our friend, he won't wake up!" The explained to the nurse. Miyako and Ross had tears in their eyes, as the Key that Spyro was wearing was glowing a light purple. She rushes over in their aid, but more importantly, she grabs the sleeping boy. "What exactly happened to him?" The nurse asked. She noticed that The Skeleton Key was still glowing purple which caused her to worry about him. "We don't know Nurse Joy," Miyako explained. "One minute we were having a practice battle for the Sinnoh League, and the next he was sleeping." Ross was lying on the ground with tears falling from his eyes, creating a large puddle. "Please, Spyro, I don't want you to die, just wake up!" He cried, shaking him silly. His Togetic flies over towards him, wanting to see if the boy was okay. "Togetic? Tic?" Ross hugs Togetic. The sadness of Spyro not waking up caused to boy to become very emotional. Tears running down his face as he held on tightly to Togetic. Togetic was crying too, feeling the pain and sorrow of its trainer. As the two embraced in their hug, they become surrounded in white light. Shocking everyone. "What is going on?" Miyako asked. The two white lights float up and the two white lights spin around one another, before eventually coming together. The light glows two legs, two hands, larger hair, wings, and a stick. The white light eventually dissolves and lands on the ground. Everyone was surprised. "Oh, my god girl!" The thing said. They were pale white. They had blonde spiky hair with white frost tips. The thing had four white wings, a crystal tiara, and a wand. The thing starts to fly into the air, leaving glitter everywhere. "I am the one and only stunning Rotogeata!" Miyako and Nurse Joy's jaws dropped. "Did they just fuse together?" They both asked. This was something that they had never seen before. It was a sight for sore eyes. "Hehehe." The thing with a feminine deep voice said. "Moonblast!" Rotogaeta said. Rotogatea does a spin and flies into the air. They use their wand to make a circle, reflecting the moon. A purple light shows up on the beam and Rotogatea shoots a beam at Spyro, with him becoming surrounded in a purple light. SPYRO. LOCATION: UNKNOWN. As Spyro was down on his knees crying, blue light and a pink light appeared out of nowhere. Spyro lifts his head up, amazed by the beauty of the two light. At the same time, however, he was still curious as to why the lights were there in the first place. "What's going on?" The two lights begin shapeshifting, where surprised Spyro. Spyro begins stepping back, not having a clue as to what the two lights could do. The two lights explode, but Spyro closes his eyes. The explosion creates a rumble for a quick second, and once it was over Spyro looks and his jaw dropped over what he saw. "No freaking way…." Dialga and Palkia were standing right there in front of him. The two Pokemon screeched. The two Pokemon were floating in the air, looking at Spyro, giving off the essence that two of them were important than him. Which they indeed were, because they were legendary Pokemon. Spyro wipes his eyes. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Turns out that he wasn't. Spyro starts glowing gray as Dialga and Palkia get covered by a red chain that freaks Spyro out, becoming worried for the Pokemon. Dialga and Palkia start screaming in so much pain. EVERYONE. Spyro wakes up! His opens his eyes and the light beam from Rotogaeta dissolves. Rotogaeta unfuses and Ross and Togetic go back to normal. Ross rushes over towards Spyro wanting to see if he was okay. "Are you okay Spyro?" Ross asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Spyro rubbed his head. He was suffering from a headache. "This is worse than my cousin Owen's future." Spyro insulted. Spyro was a little uncomfortable with Ross hugging him and wanted the boy to get off him. Ross hugs Spyro tightly and begins crying like a baby. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend, I couldn't stomach the thought," Ross confessed. Despite his tough exterior, Ross always was a little cinnamon roll on the outside. Everyone laughed finding the situation funny as Natalie and Developer System walk in too, surprised to see Ross showing so much emotion. "What is going on?" A surprised Natalie asked. Ross kept on hugging Spyro and everyone kept laughing it off. They spent some time at the Pokemon Center, doing some training, resting and preparing for tonight which was the start of the Sinnoh League. Before the beginning of the Sinnoh League, however, Spyro decided to call up his old-friend Professor Rowan. "I did all the training I can sir, and I'm excited for the league to begin." "Good, Spyro." The white-haired man nodded his head. "I've got a call from a few from your friends and they should be getting in touch with you." He explained to him. Spyro smiled. He liked the idea of meeting up with a few of his friends that he's met on his journey. He was delighted to see them. That night Spyro listened to Rowan told him and decided that he was going to try and meet up with a few of his friends that he's met during his journey in the Sinnoh Region. Spyro was holding an orange Fanta in his hand and takes a sip of it. He sees Jirachella and her Metagross and calls out to them. Spyro and Jirachella walk up to each other to try and high-five one another but Metagross ends up tackling Spyro going after his Fanta. After meeting up with Jirachella and catching up to her, Spyro and his friends did some walking and Spyro ends up stepping on a Jolteon's feet. The Jolteon whose nickname was Jolt ends up shocking Spyro. Jolt's owner Lyric sees Jolt shocking Spyro. Lyric was horrified with his sight. Lyric scolds her Pokemon and she apologizes to her friend Spyro. Spyro and his friends laugh. However, a Spiritomb comes up from behind and scares Spyro, sending him hiding behind a tree. Spyro peaks from the tree and remembered that the Spiritomb who scared him was Traumatic, Raef's Spiritomb. Speaking of Raef, Raef sees that his Spiritomb was scaring people once again and he recalls it to its Pokeball. Spyro looks up and sees Sonia flying on her Staravia. Spyro and his friends' wave at Sonia and she was back at them, they were happy to see one another. It's been a long time. Arielle peaks from a tree not too far away. She wanted to go and talk to her friends, but she was too scared. DJ who was behind her taps her on her shoulder, which freaked the girl out and she went into a shell. DJ blushed. Seeing his crush being so quiet caused him to remember why he liked her. Nashi got out of his limbo. His friends try to come up and greet him, but his bodyguards' step in front of Nashi, wanting him to be protected. Nashi didn't like this, but he was too scared to stand up for himself. As Spyro swallowed his spit he saw Aden and Keala who were holding hands over near a corner and glared at them. Keala and Aden turn around to glare back at Spyro, intensifying their rivalry. Spyro balls up his fist. With everyone all here, he was ready for the Sinnoh League to begin. It was something that he had been waiting for, for a long time. And a few hours later it was finally time...it was time for the Sinnoh League to begin! Fireworks went off as the Crown City Stadium was barking with cheers. The stadium was lightened up with a rainbow color that made it look very intense. It was filled with millions of people from all over the world. From both people who were watching the league and those who were participating. Two torch runners walk over to a big golden bowl with torches in their hands and they put them in the bowl, which ignites a large flame. Signifying the start of the Sinnoh League. "And with the lighting over Heatran's flames, the Crown City Pokemon League Conference can finally begin." The announcer said. After he said that however, even more, fireworks shaped in the form over various Pokemon goes off. The crowd roars even louder, Natalie, Developer System and Miyako watched from the sidelines. They weren't participating in the league, but they were there to cheer on both Spyro and Ross. Spyro smiled. The day he had been waiting for had finally arrived. He turned around to see Professor Rowan sitting next to Cynthia in the crowd. "Wow, Professor Rowan and the Champion of the Sinnoh League, Cynthia is here...this is so epic!" He said. He then turns around and sees that all his friends and rivalries were participating in the Sinnoh League too. "Ross, Keala, Aden, DJ, Arielle, Nashi, Raef, Lyric, and Jirachella...all of them are here to win the Sinnoh League, but only one of us can win…" He said to himself. He knew that some fierce competition was going to come up. "It's time to announce the matchups for the first round...here they go!" The announcer said. Everyone turned to the big screen behind them as the cards begin to shuffle. A few seconds later and the shuffling stops. The cards then reveal all the matchups for the league, which surprised everyone. Spyro was shocked to see that his opponent in the first round of the Sinnoh League was going to be up against his main rival, Aden. Aden and Ross both glare at each other, as the first night of the Sinnoh League, was only just the beginning. Category:Pokemon Academy DS Category:Chapters Category:Chapters focused on Ross Category:Chapters focused on Spyro